I'm Concerned
by trishaj48
Summary: I added my own ending to the episode DOWN THE DRAIN, hope you like it. As always, CSI, it's charters and stories do not belong to me, I just borrow them.


Some bones had been found in the underground drainage system. A possible suspect was found but without enough evidence Jim Brass couldn't question him as a possible murder suspect but he could serve the occupant with a search warrant for fireworks. Brass brought along Warrick Brown and Sara Sidle of the crime lab, maybe - just maybe, they maybe able to find other evidence too. Weapons were found along with blood, Jim called off the search until he could get the warrant amended to include blood. Of course that didn't stop the CSI's from looking. Sara seen what she thought was more blood on a closet door, opening it she knelt down to look further Warrick seen something too, a rifle.

"That closet is stocked," he says.

Moving his flashlight to explore the closet he notices several pipe bombs. "Sara."

"I'm not touching anything," she says, taking a better look at what appears to be blood.

"No. Put down your stuff and step away from the closet," Warrick tells her.

"What?" she questions.

"Put down your stuff" - Warrick says touching her shoulder to get her attention - "and step away from the closet."

Sara follows the direction his eyes are looking and slowly backs away from the closet.

"Those are pipe bombs," Sara says.

Warrick gets on his phone and calls for the bomb squad.

Sara moves to her kit, gets out a pair of pliers and moves back to the door.

"What are you doing?" Warrick asks.

"There's blood evidence on the door. If the bomb squad detonates the place it's gone,"

"Sara," Warrick says.

"It'll only take a second," Sara says, wiggling the pin out of the door hinge.

The pin falls to the floor and one of the bombs moves slightly, Warrick picks up a drill and hands it to her, "Here, try this."

Sara removes one of the screws on the top hinge with out causing anymore disturbance, "Nice."

With the other two removed Sara tries to wiggle the door.

"It's stuck," Warrick says, stating the obvious and secretly hoping she would let it go.

"I think we're gonna need a little push," Sara says, refusing to let a door get the best of her.

Knowing she is not about to let it go, Warrick let's out a deep sigh, "All right, on three. One …Two …Three."

With both of them pulling the door it comes lose.

"Can we get the hell out of Dodge now?" Warrick asks.

Later Sara has the door back at the lab and is processing it when Gil, who's working on something of his own says to her, "So what were you trying to prove with this door?"

"I was just collecting evidence," Sara tells him.

"Well Greg couldn't pull any DNA from the bones so there's nothing to connect the victim to this anyway," Gil tells her.

"Not yet," Sara tells him.

Sara glances up at him, she thinks sees a concerned look in his eyes.

Going back to her work she says, "I don't have a death wish and I'm not a drunk in case you were worried."

"I'm not worried," Gil says, "I'm concerned."

Sara smiles, "Isn't that kind of the same thing?"

Gil goes back to his project but Sara is still on his mind. He is concerned about her, she takes way to many chances - puts herself in harms way. He shakes his head, they all do, why should what Sara do bother him more?

All throughout the rest of the day Gil can't shake this strange feeling of concern for Sara's safety, he even made an extra effort to let Sara know that everyone had to get out of the house because of other explosives. Was it possible? Was his deep concern for her because he was in love? He knew he was, but could he admit it, did he dare? Did he dare admit out loud what his heart already knew? Dr. Gilbert Grissom was in love with Sara Sidle. But could she have the same feelings for him that he had for her? Sure she flirted with him, but was it the innocent flirting of a "school girl for her teacher" or was she trying to tell him she cared?

Well Grissom had decided that, for once in his life, he was going to follow his heart and throw caution to the wind. He was in love with her and THAT was what mattered. To hell with 'logic' to hell with sitting down and weighing the pros and cons, Grissom just didn't care.

Grissom knocked on her door, he wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he was sure he was going to say it.

"What did I do now?" Sara asked, opening the door.

"Nothing," Gil said, "I just wanted to….to talk to you?"

"I'm listening," Sara said.

"Can I come in?" Gil asked.

Sara stepped aside and shut the door behind them, "Talk."

"Sara, I am worried about you - concerned that …. Damn this is harder then I thought it was going to be," Grissom said.

"I have an idea," Sara said, not sure what had him falling over his words, "Take a deep breath, let it out then just say your going to fire me."

"Fire you?" Gil questioned.

"What else would bring you to my house at this hour of the night?" Sara asked, positive that that was why he was there.

Gil looked at her, "Sara, I love you. That is why I am so concerned about you."

Sara looked at him, she had only dreamed of hearing those words, "You….."

Gil pulled her into his arms and softly kissed her, "I love you."

Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "If you only knew how long I wanted to hear you say those words."

Gil smiled at her, "I think we need to talk."

Gil may have wanted to talk but Sara had something else on her mind, "Tomorrow."

Gil looked at her, he didn't want to go, he wanted to talk to her, to find out just where he stood in her life, but if she wanted him to go, he would.

Sara smiled, walked to her door and locked it then headed for her bedroom, "Coming?"

Gil starts planting kisses down her neck; across her breast then encircled his tongue over her areola, and gently sucks her erect nipple. He traces his tongue along her soft skin, encircling it round her naval making his way down to nibble her inner thigh.

With his fingers he opens her folds and wraps his mouth over her nub, suck it gently. Sara lets out a sigh when he probes his tongue into her, lapping up her love juice. As he flicks his tongue on her nub, he pumps his finger inside her core, and then slips his finger one by one.

Sara whimpered at the fullness when he slipped the third finger in her and rubs her G-spot. Her first climax is so intense she feels as if she may explode.

Gil kisses all over her, stomach, hips, breasts, and along her shoulder blade making his way to her mouth. While they deepen their kiss, he uses his knees to forced her legs open wide for him. As they kiss Gil slowly pushes his manhood into her opening, moving slowly, being aware of her reactions so as not to hurt her.

Sara gasped loudly as he fills her. The thickness of his erection almost taking her breath away. She widens her legs pulling him closer. She wants to feel that fullness; she wants to feel that long rhythmic of Gil thrusting into her.

Gil tilts his head forward to kiss. His lips traced along her jaw line and down her neck and caresses her, while he licks and sucks her soft skin, Sara moans gripping a handful of his hair.

Gil movements are slow and deep, he wants to take his time and make the most of this lovemaking.

Sara wiggled and rolled Gil on to his back, and straddled upright on top of him, raising herself a little, spreading her legs open wide, she lowers herself by pushing her hips down so his manhood could slip deep inside her.

Sara lets out a grunt when he filled her completely. Rhythmically, she starts to rock her hips back and forth.

Gil wraps his arms around Sara and is once move atop her, his movements becoming faster.

A pulsating throb runs through her, Sara could feel her vaginal walls contracting round him with her as her second climax nears.

Sara's breathing is getting heavier and more erratic. Her heart starts to thud at high speed, beating against her chest.

Their pulses are racing, burning with fire through their veins as Sara came to the point where she's no longer able to hold on.

Sara shuddered as she cries out from her orgasm. The contractions gripping round his manhood and her orgasmic cry sends Gil over the edge. He pushes deep inside her, grunting out loud with the climax, washing her with his juices, squirting it deep inside her.

Gil lowers himself on top of her and kisses her. They spent a few moments with their lips brushing and their tongues playfully probing at each other. They carry on caressing each other while they get their breaths back.

Strength returned Gil moves for atop her and wraps Sara in his arms. Nestled close Gil, Sara slowly drifting off to sleep.

Gil smiled, tomorrow they would talk. Tomorrow the whole world would know that they were in love. Right now there was nothing outside of this bedroom that mattered.

THE END


End file.
